


Royalty

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, loki song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: You and Loki's time through life. (Song fic)





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I have been wanting to make a fic based on this song for a while, because it just fits Loki so well. (In my mind anyway.) Here it is, I hope you like it. Royalty by Conor Maynard. :)
> 
> Warnings: Heated kissing and mentions of smut.

(Y/N POV)

I was standing next to the mighty gold throne, my green dress trailing behind me. I looked to the throne and saw a man dressed in gold, green, black, and a huge horned helmet on his head, he radiated power and he knew it. He looked at me and my eyes locked with his deep green one in a long passionate gaze. Then he gave me his signature smirk and before I knew it pulled me onto his lap.

"See love," Loki said into my ear making me shiver. "I told you how it would be. We are setting in my palace and you are my queen."

*Flashback*

If I had the money, let me tell you how it be.  
I'll take over the country, everyone would bow on me.  
Sit up in my palace and baby you would be my queen.  
We'd run this ship together, just you wait and see.  
We'll be royalty.  
We'll be royalty.

(Y/N POV)

I ran through the busy streets of Asgard with a cloke over my head and a loaf of bread in my hand.

"STOP," I heard a man yell from behind me. "THEIF!"

I kept running, knowing that if he caught me that I would be in big trouble. Sure it was only one loaf of bread and a few gold coins, but this happened a lot. I was a teenager, had no family, no home, and no food, so that meant stealing to live.

I know, I know, I know.

I know we're broke right now.

I ran faster and faster trying to stay ahead of the man I had stolen from. I looked quickly over my shoulder to see where he was, but when I looked back in front of me there was a tall man with black hair in my path with his back to me.

I had no time to stop or move, he was to close, so we collided and fell to the ground. I rubbed my head and turned to look at the man I had just run into. He looked about three years older than me and he had dark green eyes and black hair that came just past his ears. After a few seconds, I knew who he was and the color drained from my face.

Before I could do anything else, I felt a strong-arm grip me painfully and hoist me up to my feet.

"My prince," The man whose bread and coins I had stolen began. "This wretched girl has stolen from me, and I demand some form of punishment."

"What did she steal," Loki, the youngest prince of Asgard asked. "I take it to be something of great value if you are coming to me with this matter."

"Bread," The man said. "And some of my gold. This gold was hard earned and my wife just made this bread. If that isn't enough, she also ran right into you making you fall while trying to escape. So, in a way, I should be thanking you for stopping her."

But girl I guarantee that I Will work this out.

"Well," Loki said looking at me with a smile that could have been mistaken for a smirk. "We can't have that. Tell you what, I will pay you back twice the amount of gold this young woman stole from you, she will come with me to face her punishment, and we call it even?"

The man nodded and let go of my arm, I knew better than to run now. Just my luck, I had to run into the price of Asgard, one of the most powerful people in this realm, all because I was trying to stay alive.

Once Loki had given the man his gold and he left, and it was just me and Loki now.

"Well love," He said softly. "Not only did you run into me, making the mighty price fall to the ground, but you were also stealing. What a bad girl you have been."

"I only stole because I needed it," I said defensively. "Running into you was just an accident."

"You sound disappointed," Loki said with a laugh. "What? Not happy to see the prince? I am sure the other members of your family would love to meet royalty."

"I don't have a family," I spat coldly. "It's just me, on the streets, trying to stay alive. I take what I need, no more. That was going to last me a week, but now I have nothing to eat and who knows what is going to happen to me now. So, pardon me for not being overjoyed to see you."

"You are a feisty one," Loki said with a smirk that had me a bit worried. "I like that. You are coming with me whether you like it or not, and I wouldn't mind having a strong-willed woman in the palace with me. Your choice, come with me as a new found friend, or you can go with me as a prisoner. It's up to you, but I think one option is better than the other."

"Not much of a choice," I said brushing myself off, feeling slightly better about things. "I would be glad to go as a friend."

"Only thing is," Loki said smirk still in place. "You may need to help me cause some mischief from time to time."

"Oh," I said, a smirk like Loki's now on my face. "I can so live with that."

Yeah

See I got this plan, are you in our out I need to understand.

*Time skip a few years*

(Loki's POV)

Y/N has been living in the palace for a while now, and we have grown closer. She has grown from a pretty girl into a beautiful woman. I could feel myself becoming more and more attracted to her as the days went on. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I didn't think she would feel the same way. Not with someone like Thor around.

"What are you thinking about," Y/N asked me after I had been silent.

"About when a good time would be to sneak into Thor's chambers so I can turn his caps green," I said with a laugh. "Actually, no. That color looks best on me."

Trips to Rio, 5-star meal.

Girl don't quit on me now.

"Well," Y/N said with a smile. "It's true. Green is definitely your color."

I moved closer to her, and she didn't shy away.

"Loki?" She asked with a longing look on her face.

"Shh," I said softly while placing my hand on her left cheek. She moved into my touch and I took that as a good sign. "I have been wanting to do this for so long."

Before she could ask what, I meant I crashed my lips to her's in a passionate kiss.

(Y/N POV)

Before I knew what was happening, I felt Loki's lips connect with mine. At first, I didn't know what to do, but after I knew what was going on, I melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms firmly around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I felt his tongue move against my lower lip trying to enter my mouth, but I decided to tease him by keeping my mouth closed.

Loki grunted in disapproval but didn't give up. He tightened his grip on my waist, which made me gasp slightly. Loki took that as a chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. We both fought for dominance, but Loki won and took his time exploring his new-found territory.

Once we finally broke the kiss I was out of breath.

"Damn," I said breathlessly. "They don't call you Silver Tongue for nothing do they."

Loki chuckled and flashed me his signature smirk.

"I guess this means you like me too?" Loki said with a bit of pride.

"No," I said sarcastically. "I make out with everyone I meet walking down the street."

"Well then," Loki said looking into my eyes. "Does that mean you will be my queen?"

My heart flipped a little bit at his words. I had always liked Loki, so this was a dream come true for me.

"Of course, I will," I said hugging him tightly. "Who in their right mind would say no to you?"

If I gotta beg or steal no big deal.

Girl let me break it down.

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

Loki and I have been dating for a little over a year, and he was such a great boyfriend. Sure, he had his moments, but he is the god of mischief, what do you expect?

I was currently reading a book in the palace library near the huge windows that overlooked the city below. Then all of a sudden, I pair of hands covered my eyes and mouth.

"Guess who?" I heard Loki's deep voice say from behind me.

I jumped out of my chair and tackled him to the ground, pinning his hand to the floor on both sides of his head as I towered above him.

"What the heck Loki!" I said angrily. "You scared me! You know I could have had a knife with me and attacked you."

"But," Loki said calmly looking into my eyes. "You didn't, and I am fine."

"You won't be for long if you keep this up," I said playfully. "Now I assume you want something, or else you wouldn't have come to see me?"

"I am hurt," Loki said still under me faking a hurt expression. "Can't I just come and see my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Yes," I said to him. "Except when you sneak up on me, it usually means you want me for something. We have been together for a while, I pick up on things."

"You are right," Loki said and I could feel him shift under me. Before I could react, he managed to get out of my grip, turn me onto my back, and pin me under him. "Goodness Y/N, you are observant. Yes, I do need you for something, well actually, I need to ask you something."

Loki got off me and pulled me to my feet.

"Y/N," He said seriously, looking deeply into my Y/E/C eyes with his. "I knew there was something different about you the moment you ran into me on the street the day we met. I didn't know what it was, but something about you was just special. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and you have one of the strongest wills of anyone I know. I guess what I am trying to say is, Y/N Y/L/N I love you with and I want to spend the rest of my days with you." He got down on one knee but was still holding my hands in his. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything, all I could do was stair. Then when I was able to move, I lunged into his arms knocking us both lightly to the ground.

"YES!" I said happily with tears in my eyes. "Of course, I will. Loki you are the most amazing man I have ever met, and I can't wait to become your wife!"

If I had the money, let me tell you how it'd be.  
I'd take over the country, everyone would bow to me.  
Sit up in my palace and baby you would be my queen.

"You have made me the happiest man in all the nine realms," Loki said hugging my body tightly to his. "I love you so much."

*Time skip*

(Y/N POV)

News of me and Loki's engagement spread across Asgard like wildfire, no one thought the youngest prince would marry first, but here we were.

"I am so happy you and my brother," Thor said to me as we were walking through the long halls of the palace. "I can see the love you two hold for one another."

"Thank you, Thor," I said with a smile. "I can't wait to have you for a brother-in-law."

"And you for a sister," Thor said to me. "You are a good woman who will take care of Loki, for that I thank you."

We'll run this ship together, just you wait and see.

We'll be royalty.  
We'll be royalty.  
We'll be royalty.  
We'll be royalty.

*Yet Another Time Skip*

(Loki's POV)

Today was the big day, I was going to marry the love of my life, Y/N. I was dressed in my royal attire, dark green underneath my shining gold armor, long green cape behind me, and my horned helmet upon my head. I stud proudly waiting for my bride to walk down the long flower covered path to where I was waiting to take her hand in marriage.

(Y/N POV)

I was standing behind the lager door that I would walk through and were everyone, including my husband-to-be was waiting for me. I looked down at my long floor-length dress, it was a pure white, and had a train that went about five feet behind me. I took a deep breath and opened the doors. Hundreds of guests turned to look at me, but the only one I saw in the moment was Loki.

I walked to where Loki was waiting for me and he took both of my hands in his.

"Hello love," He said with that silky voice that I loved so much. "You look so beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said with a quiet laugh looking him over. "I am so lucky to have you."

"I am the lucky one Y/N," Loki said softly. "I am so glad that you are the one I am marrying. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said. "Always."

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

The wedding went perfectly, Loki said the most beautiful vows and it moved me to tears. The reception was going well, but I could tell Loki wanted to get me alone and I was starting to feel the same.

So would you cover me.

"Well love," Loki said in my ear suggestively while snaking a hand around my waist. "What do you say we slip away from the festivities and do some celebrating of our own?"

"I couldn't agree more," I said already walking away from the huge party. "Mr. Odinson."

"I am glad we are on the same page," Loki said hot on my heels. "Mrs. Odinson."

We both ran down the long halls to the room that was now me and Loki's to share. We arrived at the door to our room and Loki picked me up bridal style and carried me in. Loki's lips didn't leave mine once the door to our room was shut. He laid me on the huge king-sized bed and crawled over me and our lips met in a heated kiss. This was going to be my first time and Loki wanted it to be amazing.

"I love you so much," He said as he kissed me. "You know that?"

"Of course, I do," I said breaking the kiss to get my words out, and Loki's lips moved to my neck, making me moan slightly. "I love you too, my handsome prince."

"Oh no Y/N," Loki said with his deep sexy voice. "Tonight, I am a king and you my love, you are my queen."

If I gotta take out any enemies.

Yeah  
Cuz It might get ugly.  
Many things that you don't wanna see or hear.  
You bout to party with stars, fancy cars.  
Girl don't quit on me now.  
If I gotta rob or steal, no big deal.  
This is how we goin' on.

That night was filled with nothing but passion and love and left me very soar in the morning.

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

Today was the day Thor was going to become king of Asgard, but something seemed off. Loki was excited for his brother, but I could also tell he was a bit upset.

"What's wrong my love?" I asked as I helped him put on his armor.

"Nothing," He said but I could tell he was lying. "Don't worry."

"Loki," I said firmly and putting both of my hands on the sides of his face so he would look at me. "I can tell that's not true. I am your wife you can tell me."

"That's just it," Loki said with a sad look on his face. "You, beautiful, smart, wonderful Y/N are my wife, but Thor is the one to be king. You picked me over someone how could give you more than I could."

"Hey," I said looking him in the eyes. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and you have given me so much! If it wasn't for you, I would be homeless, in jail, or even dead. I don't need anything more, as long as I have you."

"I love you so much," Loki said wrapping his arms around me and giving me a hug. "You and our soon to be Loki or Y/N Jr."

He smiled and placed a hand on my slightly swollen stomach.

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

The Frost Giants had somehow broken into Asgard, but luckily, they were stopped before any harm could be done. Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Worries Three had gone off to the Jotunheim, even though I told Loki not to go.

Now Thor was banished, and Loki said he needed to go check something. I was worried, Loki had been acting strange since he had gotten back from the Jotunheim. Suddenly he came into our shared room and I could tell he was really upset now.

"Loki?" I began but was cut off when he slammed the door a glared at me.

"Odin has fallen into the Odin-Sleep," Loki said with a heavy toon. "And now I must act as king in Thor's place."

"That's terrible," I said softly. "Do you know if your father will get better?"

Bad question.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Loki yelled in rage, but I could also see deep sadness in his eyes. "All of this! My family! My life! Thor, Odin, Frigga, YOU! It was all a huge lie! I was just another tool to be used for the further of Asgard!"

"Loki," I said slowly approaching him. "What are you talking about?"

"I AM A MONSTER!" Loki yelled and tore everything off of the desk he was standing next to.

He didn't mean for it to happen, but when he swiped the things off the deck, a few things came towards me, and one of them grazed my right are, giving me a little scrape. I winced at the slight pain in my arm, and the sound of my wincing seemed to break Loki out of the "trance" he was in.

He immediately was at my side and I could see the regret on his face. He gently took my arm and placed his and lightly over the cut, and I could feel Loki using his magic to heal it.

"I am so sorry my love," Loki said kissing my forehead gingerly as if he would break me. "I am so so sorry."

"Loki," I said looking at him. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

"But I hurt you," He said and lowered his head in shame. "I said I would always protect you, and here I am hurting you."

"Shhh," I said running my hand through his dark hair. "It's okay. I am okay. You are not a monster."

"But I am," Loki said in a shaky breath. "I am not Odin's son. I am a Frost Giant. Odin took me from the temple when I was just a baby after he defeated them and hoped to one day use me to unite our two realms. I am not an Odinson but a Laufeyson."

If I had the money, let me tell you how it'd be.

I'd take over the country, everyone would bow to me.  
Sit up in my palace and baby you would be my queen.  
We'll run this ship together, just you wait and see.  
We'll be royalty.

"Oh Loki, I said embracing him in my arms trying to calm him down. "I don't care what you are, you will always be My Loki. It doesn't matter if you are to me if you are Asgardian or a Frost Giant, all that matters to me is that I love you."

I gave him a soft loving kiss and he immediately melted into it.

"And besides," I said to him. "Loki Laufeyson sounds a lot sexier then Odinson."

And I'll be the king baby.

We'll be sittin' on a throne.  
We'll be sittin' on a throne, you and me all alone.  
Ain't no stoppin' us now.  
We'll be royalty.

So who'd you trust girl it's ride or die. (we'll be royalty)

*Time Skip to Present Times*

(Y/N POV)

I saw Sif and the Worriers Three coming out of the throne room as I went in. I saw Loki sitting on the huge throne, and I couldn't help but think it suited him very well. I walked up to where he was sitting, and I could see him smirk at me.

I was standing next to the mighty gold throne, my green dress trailing behind me. I looked to the throne and saw a man dressed in gold, green, black, and a huge horned helmet on his head, he radiated power and he knew it. He looked at me and my eyes locked with his deep green one in a long passionate gaze. Then he gave me his signature smirk and before I knew it pulled me onto his lap.

"See love," Loki said into my ear making me shiver. "I told you how it would be. We are setting in my palace and you are my queen."

So pack your stuff, let's take this to the sky. (we'll be royalty)  
So who'd you trust girl it's ride or die. (we'll be royalty)  
So pack your stuff, let's take this to the sky.

We'll be royalty.


End file.
